The War Within
by mariah.hx
Summary: Lily was James' weakness, until she became his strength; they were a force of nature, drawn to each other like nothing else. They could only be stopped by one thing... fate.
1. The Sixth Summer

The warm sunshine filtered in through the small cracks of the curtains that were pulled shut, into the bedroom of Lily Evans; upon the bed in a tangle of limbs and a mess of blonde, brown and red hair laid Lily Evans herself with Marlene McKinnon and Hestia Jones. They had passed out after a giggly night in which they'd ate too many Muggle snacks and had too much of Lily's favourite Muggle drink – tequila. The girls had spent the night gossiping about their past (extremely eventful) year at Hogwarts and flicking through the latest edition of Witch Weekly magazine. Lily stirred as she felt the sunshine dancing across her shut eyes, enticing them open. Hestia's legs were tangled with hers and Marlene's head was sleeping peacefully on Lily's stomach, golden hair splayed in a beautiful halo around her. Lily smiled at her sleeping friends – they never looked this peaceful and suddenly she started to feel ripples of excitement as she thought about the day they were going to have. Today was to be the wedding of Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett; Frank and Alice had been their friends in the year above, they had been Head Girl and Boy last year and therefore worked closely with Lily who had been a Prefect. They were to Lily, like an older brother and sister and she couldn't be happier for them, she had never seen two people more in love, except maybe Remus and Marls who had finally got their act together at the end of sixth year and became Hogwart's hottest new couple.

Lily nudged Tia, who stirred and moaned sleepily at Lily to leave her alone. Lily nudged Marls who opened up her sapphire blue eyes and gave Lily the deepest look of loathing: "what" she snapped. She really was not a morning person.

"Come on you lazy cows! We need to start getting ready for today, I want to look perfect."

"James is still going to worship the ground you work on, even if you turn up looking as rough as a mountain troll." Marlene remarked as she proceeded to kick Tia's bottom to get her to wake up properly, feeling it was unfair that Tia got to sleep on while she didn't.

"Shut it you" Lily retorted, blushing as she thought of James Stupid Potter and his stupid beautiful grin and his eyes which looked at her and made her feel all kinds of stupid ways she knew she shouldn't. He was also going to be at the wedding along with the rest of the Marauders as they had been quite close to Frank, who always seemed to look the other way when they were up to their usual mischief. Lily's stomach swooped when she thought about how good he would look in a Muggle suit and couldn't help smiling when she thought how good he would look out of it too.

Lily had to stop and refocus herself from having those kind of thoughts about James Potter, she had spent a long time (5 years to be exact) hating the crap out of Potter until the day of their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L exam when Severus Snape who had been her oldest friend, called her a Mudblood. Potter sought her out after it all happened and spent the evening trying to comfort her; he took her down to the kitchens and got her ice cream and later Sirius joined them and they played Muggle card games which Lily taught them, and the boys found fascinating. After that night Lily's friends became combined with the Marauders and Lily found how much she enjoyed their company: there was never a dull moment and conversation never had to be forced, it simply flowed. Over the last two years Lily spent more and more time with James, and although he still asked her out relentlessly he had also made the effort to become her friend; he walked her to classes and she helped him with his homework, and he took her to see all the amazing spots around the castle, and took her flying and Lily could finally see that the attraction between them was more than just physical. She shivered with excitement as she thought about seeing him later that day.

The girls eventually hauled themselves out of bed and begrudgingly followed Lily downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs Evans had laid out plates of chocolate chip pancakes, fruit and a large jug of fresh orange juice. The girls entered the kitchen expecting to see Mr and Mrs Evans and maybe Petunia if she hadn't already left for work, so they were very surprised to see Sirius Black sitting in Lily's chair at the breakfast table laughing jovially at a joke Mr Evans had just told, looking dazzling in a black Muggle suit with a crisp white shirt and black bow tie.

"Black!" Lily exclaimed,

"Red! How's my favourite flower?" he grinned back eyeing up the three girls up and down in their current state of undress as they stood all three barefoot in the kitchen wearing very skimpy vests and shorts.

"What in Godric's name are you doing here?" Hestia laughed as he got up and pulled the three girls into a bear hug.

"Well Dumbledore thought it would be best if someone came to escort you girls to the wedding, James and Remus will be along later, I came early to scope everything out and set up the Portkey Dumbledore provided." He said signalling towards the empty plastic bottle which sat atop the kitchen counter.

"Why do we need to be escorted?" Lily asked, internally freaking out over the fact that James Potter was soon going to be in her house, meeting her parents.

"Well, things are getting a bit heated and this wedding is meant to be a target, some of the biggest blood traitors such as the Weasleys and Potter's will be attending; you girls need to get there and back safely so me, Moony and Prongs volunteered, just doing our bit you know," he said winking at Tia as he stared openly down her top, she responded by throwing a blueberry at him which he skilfully caught in his mouth.

Lily and Marlene looked at each other, the worry mirrored in both their eyes, emeralds meeting sapphires. "Things are really that bad?"

Sirius came and put his arm around Lily, pulling her towards the breakfast table where she sat down next to her dad after kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry Lils, we're just taking precautions, nothing is going to ruin today," he beamed at her and just like that she felt more at ease. Sirius, scoundrel that he may be would never lie to Lily and his presence and the thought of James being there later was enough to appease Lily.

They all sat down around the table and Mrs Evans came through holding waffles covered in maple syrup and placed them in front of Sirius,

"Right girls, if you need any help getting ready let me know, me and your father are going to be in the garden sorting out my rose bushes." She beamed at them pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"We are?" asked Mr Evans sheepishly.

"We are indeed, honey," Mrs Evans replied giving him a menacing stare and pulling him away from Sirius and the girls and into the garden.

Lily laughed, and remarked "he never can say no to her,"

"Kind of how James can never say no to you," Tia smirked.

"Ugh, why does it always have to go back to Potter?" Lily rolled her eyes but blushed all the same.

"He's really excited to be your date for today," Sirius teased.

"He is not my date! We're all going together as friends right?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"Well I'm going with Remus of course," Marlene said happily as she tucked into her pancakes, "and I think Tia and Sirius will probably go together," she said as she eyed the two who were snuggled up with each other feeding eachother bits of pancake and strawberries. "So that leaves you and James."

Sirius was getting extremely fed up and bored; he had been sitting in the Evans' front room for the best part of 3 hours waiting for the girls to get ready; they wouldn't let him stay in the room with them saying it would "ruin the surprise". He had tried to occupy himself by flicking through all the Evans' photo albums to look for horrendously embarrassing photographs of Lily, read one of Mrs Evans's Muggle magazines and even attempted to watch the Muggle box with the moving pictures that Lily called the "telly". So, he did what he always did when he was bored, he pulled out the enchanted mirror from his pocket and spoke into it,

"Prongs!"

His best friend's face appeared grinning up at him in place of his reflection in the mirror.

"Padfoot, how's my Lilyflower?" James Potter beamed.

"Don't you worry Jamesie I am taking very good care of her!" Sirius winked.

"I will hurt you."

"Tell Moony, Marls is in good hands too."

"Do you really want to cross him this close to the full moon?" laughed James.

"What's life without a little danger?"

"What do you want?" asked James drily.

"I'm bored. The girls have been getting ready for bloody ages. When are you guys getting here? Scrap that – just get here. Now."

"Nah I think I'll take my time, thanks."

"Lily is probably naked in her room right now."

"I'm on my way."

James disappeared from the mirror and next thing Sirius knew there was a knock on the door and he was swinging it open to let his two best friends into the Evans' household.

James looked around the place where Lily had grown up, trying to take everything in. It was a beautiful home with French panelled windows and doors, glossy hardwood flooring, rich carpets and rugs, heavy draping curtains and fresh flowers dotted about the place. There were many pictures of Lily on the wall, some of her as a child in which she looked positively angelic. There were also many pictures of Lily's older sister, Petunia who was very thin, blonde and nothing at all like Lily.

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

"Calm down Romeo, she's in the room with the other girls. We're not allowed up there." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend; it was common knowledge in Hogwarts that James had been in love with Lily for the last seven years, ever since he saw her on the Hogwarts Express and told Remus and Sirius that she would be his wife someday.

"She won't mind me popping in to say hi,"

"She will actually, she will decapitate you. Just let them do their thing and keep me company."

Sirius led them into the front room where they sprawled out on the sofas: the three golden boys of Hogwarts. All three of them had a reputation for being flirty, charmers with amazing grades but also for being three of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen. Remus had rugged good looks and a quiet charm, but also an underlying vulnerability. Sirius had aristocratic features and a massive ego, but he also had a softer side that was usually reserved for the people he was closest to. James was the hero, with his sparkling hazel eyes and noble attitude, and incredible Quidditch skills – he was the most popular boy at school.

"Prongs?"

"Padfoot?"

"Is today the day?"

"Hopefully."

"What makes you think she's going to say yes this time around when she hasn't done in the last few years?" Remus asked.

James grimaced, "cheers for the support Moony."

"Just keeping it real Jamesie."

"No but really, what's the master plan? Have you hired out an orchestra or some other extravagant romantic gesture, which we know you have been privy to in the past?" Sirius said.

"Nope. No gestures. Just me being honest, I'm just going to tell her how I really feel about her. And ask her to be my girlfriend. And that will be all."

"Baring your soul to her?" Remus said, impressed.

"Something like that." James smiled with a grim determination.

"Good luck mate." Sirius and Remus said in unison. And they truly meant it, any person could see how good Lily and James would be together, however there always seemed to be something holding Lily back.

The boys heard the girls giggling on the staircase, as they descended and they sprung up to meet them.

Tia came down first looking stunning as ever, in a floaty coral dress with her raven hair in soft waves framing her tanned face and her soft grey eyes lined with black makeup, her lashes thick and full. She grinned at Sirius as he wolf whistled at her and jumped into his arms as he stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

He beamed down at her, "you actually look like a lady for once."

"Thank you Black! I really tried." She laughed.

"I'm joking, you look drop dead gorgeous," he said kissing her neck. She blushed.

Marlene came down after her, her eyes fixated on Remus as she descended. She was wearing a beautifully made floor-length dress in an ocean blue, her hair in a blonde curly mass upon her head, with a few curly tendrils around her face. She glowed as she stepped into Remus' arms and he looked radiant to have her with him.

Lily was the last to come down the stairs and found she couldn't look James in the eyes. He, however, could not take his eyes off her.

She was ethereal. Her hair seemed to glisten with every shade of red imaginable, the colours danced in the sunlight, and it fell in a magnificent waterfall of waves down her back. She was wearing a long forest green dress which hugged her torso and then flared out from the waist. She was wearing a light layer of makeup, the smattering of freckles across her nose were still visible. Her high cheekbones, alabaster skin and full lips which were currently covered in gloss added to her beauty. However, the thing James found most enticing about her was her eyes, they were like a million emeralds had been crushed and placed in her irises, James had never seen anything like them before, and he found himself getting lost in them regularly. Today they were framed by her mascara covered lashes which made them look even bigger. James gulped, as she approached him and finally met his eyes.

He grinned down at her. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself" she smiled. James' stomach did a somersault. He leaned down and whispered to her,

"You look incredible do you know that?"

She blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Evans, was that a compliment?"

She laughed, "Almost?"

"Erm, if you two are quite done eye-fucking we need to get going soon."Sirius said crassly.

"You're right." Lily said. "Let me just say bye to my parents," And made her way towards the garden with the rest of her friends trailing behind her.

Marie and John Evans were in the middle of the flowerbed pruning the rose bushes, laughing at something or the other when they were approached by their daughter and her friends.

"Oh my! Well don't you all look amazing! Lily, sweetheart you look beautiful." Marie said, beaming with pride at her youngest.

Mr Evans eyed up James who was standing behind her and assumed him to be her date. "Don't believe we've met before," he said in his sternest voice to James and Lily rolled her eyes at the thought of her dad putting on the tough guy act to scare James away.

"No sir, James Potter, pleased to meet you." James said, springing forward and shaking hands with Marie and John.

"Mum, Dad, we really have to get going now," Lily rushed kissing her parents goodbye.

"Okay darling, be safe and James, Sirius, Remus, come back soon! You're always welcome!"

"Your mum is so cute." James said to Lily grinning at her embarrassment as they made their way towards the portkey in the kitchen.

"She seems cute. She can really be terrifying though. So you know, don't cross her. Or her daughter." Lily warned cheekily grinning back at James as they all placed their fingers on the empty plastic bottle.

He whispered into her ear as they felt the familiar pulling sensation at the navel, "Oh, I intend to."


	2. The Longbottom Wedding

Alice and Frank's wedding was located in a beautiful mansion that once belonged to Alice's great grandmother in Somerset. The house sat comfortably atop a hill with a stunning view of the rolling English countryside. It was decorated with heaps upon heaps of white roses and white gossamer ribbons and twinkling lights everywhere which upon closer inspection turned out to be actual real live fairies; it was pretty as a picture. Alice and Frank had chosen to go with a Muggle dress scheme for the wedding, to spite Frank's mother, who was a very traditional witch, more than anything.

"Lil, do me a favour?" James whispered into Lily's ear; she shivered when she realised how little space there was between them.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, looking him in the eyes, heart thudding. She cursed herself for letting him have this effect over her.

"Stay close to me." He said motioning to the two Aurors wearing stiff Muggle suits stationed at the doors.

"James, I've been in the Muggle world all summer long and I haven't had a clue at all of how bad things have gotten; Aurors at a wedding? What is happening? When I asked Sirius why you boys had to escort us he wouldn't tell me much, it's like he didn't want to scare me or something."

"Ah, Lil," James groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll tell you but only because I want you to be fully prepared if anything does happen today. But not here, let's get a drink and go into the garden where it's quieter"

So James grabbed them both glasses of champagne and led her out to the garden which was breathtakingly beautiful. They sat down at a marble bench and James cast the Muffliato spell so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I can feel things are different. Scarier somehow."

"The attacks are worsening, Muggleborns everywhere are being attacked because of their heritage. The Death Eaters are showing no remorse, Muggles are getting slaughtered every day and the Muggle government is in despair on how to deal with it. Voldemort wants a war, Lil. And it seems like he's going to get one." James said grimly.

"War?" Lily asked, astounded that things had gotten this bad. "How can I not know about this, I've been reading the Prophet every day for news and it said nothing about the situation escalating to this level?"

"The Prophet covers everything up, there's talk of Death Eaters having infiltrated the Ministry."

"How did You-Know-Who even gain so much support?"

"Well believe it or not, there's been talk of overthrowing the Muggles and coming out of hiding for years. Blood purity has always been an issue for Pure-Bloods. This kind of thing has been around a long time, it just took one person to stand up and start instilling fear in people for everybody to pay attention. Voldemort –"

"How can you say his name just like that?" Lily cut him off, shocked and a little impressed.

James grinned at how cute she looked, gaping at him and wanted to grab her face in his hands but resisted. "Dumbledore always says, 'fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'"

"Dumbledore is crazy."

James laughed in his infectious manner, and Lily beamed. She loved how they could go from having such a serious conversation to joking around like nothing had happened. That was the thing about James; he made her feel lighter, like no worry could affect her.

"Will you be honest with me?"

"I could never lie to you."

"You didn't write to me this summer. You write to me every summer, even when I don't reply. Why didn't you write?" Lily finally voiced what had been bugging her over the holiday.

"Miss me?" James said devilishly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too freaked out. Me and Sirius were asked to join the Death Eaters, we refused. They haven't been happy with us since. They've kept a close eye on our house, watching and waiting. Mum's massively surprised we haven't been attacked yet. They've been intercepting our mail, and me and Sirius decided not to write to you. We knew you girls were in France over the summer and honestly you were safer there; we didn't want anyone tracing the owls back to you; Lil this is something I've been meaning to speak to you about, you are going to be a massive target."

Lily felt panic rise up in her throat. "What? Oh my God. So while I've been lying out in the sun all day with Tia and Marls, you've been under fucking siege! And I had the audacity to ask why you haven't been writing." Lily said covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, hey," James said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

"Don't be silly, I love it when you get all possessive." He said cheekily.

Lily elbowed him, he pulled her closer still.

"This war isn't going to be easy and Lil, you're a Muggleborn. But you're also one of the brightest witches around," Lily's cheeks flushed with colour.

"Voldemort will want you."

"Are you worried about me?" Lily asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"Nah, I know you can handle yourself." James said pride evident in his voice.

"Damn right."

James chuckled and pulled Lily up so they were both standing facing each other.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." James said, suddenly intense, his eyes boring into Lily's his hands wrapped firmly around hers.

Lily's heart was beating frantically as she whispered softly, "I know."

James looked at her with fire in his eyes; she had never looked this beautiful. Her hair was blowing behind her in the breeze, like brilliant eternal flames, and her eyes looked even greener in the sun. All he wanted to do was close the small space between them and press his lips to hers, and just as he was about to step closer, he heard a distant shout from the house,

"Prongs! Snog after, the ceremony is about to start!" Sirius waved them over.

"I..." Lily began, unsure of what she was going to say. Something had definitely just changed between them in that moment, Lily was sure of it. She couldn't fool herself that they were just friends any longer.

"We'll talk later," James twinkled down at her and offered her his arm, which she gratefully took as her legs were feeling quite weak after whatever it was that, had just transpired between them.

The ceremony was long, but beautiful. Frank and Alice both looked radiant, Frank in a tailored Muggle suit and Alice in a long simple white gown which glowed in the sunlight. Lily cheered and applauded along with everyone else as they got to have their first kiss as newlyweds and showered them with confetti as they floated down the aisle, bursting with happiness.

The reception was a joyous affair of great food, flowing drinks and dancing. Lily watched on fondly as Frank twirled Alice around the floor, while she laughed with sheer happiness. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; James was on the dance floor with Sirius and Marlene, , Tia and Remus were busy at the desserts table giggling over who could fit the most amount of mini macaroons into their mouth (Tia won), and Lily was at a table with Amos Diggory and Dorcas Meadowes, who had been at Hogwarts almost 6 years ago, talking about how much Hogwarts had changed.

"Well, they didn't have girls as beautiful as you in my day at Hogwarts, I'll say that for sure." Amos said over his third glass of Firewhiskey, eyeing Lily up and down.

"She's a little young for you don't you think Amos?" Dorcas glowered.

"Nah, she's alright aren't you?" Amos leered.

Lily was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable, and was just about to excuse herself when she felt a body behind her rest their warm hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Lil?" it was James.

She looked up at him through her lashes, and his heart almost stopped.

"Dance with me?" he said, sounding strangely nervous.

"Of course," Lily said taking his hand as he led her onto the now crowded dance floor. A slow romantic melody started and James out his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer, and they started to move.

Lily could hardly breathe. Since their moment outside in the garden, they had been so caught up in the wedding that they hadn't got the chance to spend any time together, and when James had seen Amos leering over Lily at their table he had decided he couldn't bottle it any longer.

They moved around slowly, Lily's breathing shallow as she took in his heady addictive scent, she really thought she was going crazy, she didn't think she could ever feel so strongly about someone, she especially never thought that person would be James Pratty Potter. He led her around the dance floor and she was scared to look him in the eyes, scared that he would be able to see right through her.

"Lil," James breathed, "I want to speak to you, can we get out of here please?"

She nodded, so he led her out back to the spot in the garden they had occupied previously. It was dark out now, but the garden was entirely lit up by the golden light of the fairies, it was a magnificent sight.

"I hope my wedding is as beautiful as this one." Lily sighed dreamily, unconsciously resting her head on James' shoulder.

"Don't you worry; I'll make sure it is."

"Like you'll be invited!" Lily scoffed.

"I didn't think the groom needed an invitation to his own wedding." Lily laughed at this, and seeing her face light up with happiness made James want to be closer to her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

She looked alarmed and said, "James..."

"Lily, let me talk I need you to hear this okay,"

"Okay", she replied in barely more than a whisper, she had never maintained eye contact with him for so long and it was making her lose her breath a little bit.

"I know I was a prat to you for the majority of our time at Hogwarts and for the first few years I probably only lusted after you because you're so goddamn stunning. But these last two years have been different, I see that you're so much more than your looks; you're brilliantly smart, and compassionate and you care so deeply about everyone. And I can't pretend anymore Lil. This is more than just a schoolboy crush or whatever, I'm falling for you Lily Evans."

Lily's heartbeat was in pandemonium as James stared down at her, she was lost for words.

"Go out with me Evans?" James grinned, and that was enough; Lily reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his; he responded by kissing her back fervently, one hand around her waist, the other in her hair. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and they kissed each other like that kiss had been what was missing from their lives until that point. James deepened the kiss with his tongue and Lily gasped into the kiss as it became more intense as, he wrapped himself round her more tightly; they broke apart for a second in which James sat down on the bench and pulled Lily onto his lap; she was now curled around him and they were kissing like they couldn't bear to stop. His lips were soft and inviting and the way his hands were holding her to him was enough to make Lily breathless when she finally pulled away, after what felt like an eternity but also no time at all.

"James, I need to..."

"Shh," James said as he pressed his lips to her neck and she groaned in frustration.

"No James, I need to talk now. Listen to me."

"Okay, I'm listening." James said as he adjusted Lily on his lap so she was sat upright but his hand was still curled around her thigh.

"I... I feel the same James, I really do. But..."

"But?" James said with alarm, snapping out of his lustful thoughts.

"I'm a Muggleborn James! I have Muggle parents, and you said yourself I'm going to be a target in this war. I don't want you to be in even more danger because of me, and I know that blood status doesn't matter to you, but it does to so many other people. And James, you're not just any pure-blood, you're a Potter. You guys are like Wizardry royalty, someone like me is not worthy of being with someone like you." Lily said, looking down to hide how her eyes were tearing up.

A stunned silence occurred for a moment before James broke it by saying in the angriest voice Lily had ever heard him use, "what the hell, Lily! How could you think that?"

"Because it's true! I am only going to bring you down, and I want nothing more than to be with you, but me and you just aren't going to work out."

"Don't do this Lil," James said as they both stood up feet apart and faced each other. James' head was spinning – how had things gone so wrong so quickly?

"I'm sorry James," sobbed Lily, making no attempt to conceal her tears now, which were flowing freely down her face.

James ached to comfort her but he was numb with shock - he couldn't move.

"I wish we could just run away from all this and be together, but this is reality Jamie," James flinched at the use of her old nickname for him.

"I don't give a fuck about reality. I want you and nothing else. I don't care about any of that other shit Lil!"

"But why don't you get it? I do! I care! You will not die trying to save me James Potter!"

"Lily, please..." James called after her, as she ran back towards the house her body racked with sobs. He watched as she entered the house again and disappeared into the crowd, he stood watching, feeling like all the breath had been taken out of him. He had really just told her how he felt, she'd confessed to feeling the same and they'd shared the most sensational kiss. And then Lily broke down. He had never seen her that emotionally vulnerable, she was usually so calm and collected. He couldn't get his head around it.

And then suddenly, as if his worst nightmare was really playing out in front of him, the house erupted with screams and explosions.

The house where Tia and Marls were.

The house where Alice and Frank were.

The house where Remus and Sirius were.

The house where Lily was.

And all James could do was stand from a distance and watch his body paralysed with shock. Until he didn't even realise what he was doing and began running at breakneck speed toward the house, wand drawn out and ready.


	3. The Awakening

It was like Lily had ceased to exist in the moment and was watching an epic tragedy play out in front of her while she stood rooted to the spot unable to move, she was paralysed. She had run away from James, her heaven and ran straight into what could only be described as hell. Tall figures in black shrouded hoods were appearing from thin air, and people were screaming in fright; spells were being cast left right and centre, in flurries of blinding light. Lily couldn't believe that exactly what James had been trying to protect her from had taken place, and now he was nowhere to be found, she hoped he had stayed in the garden where he was safe but she knew there was no way he was going to leave everyone to fend for themselves, he was too good...too noble. And just like that, the thought of him made Lily spring into action. She delved into the crowd, her wand out, deflecting any curses that came her way. In the distance she saw Sirius and Remus battling two hooded figures and she began to run towards them, until she was blocked by another Death Eater.

"Well, well... if it isn't golden girl Lily Evans herself," sneered the hooded

figure.

The voice sounded oddly familiar to Lily. "Malfoy?" she choked out, her wand hand shaking as she gripped it tightly.

"You have blossomed quite a lot since I was last at Hogwarts," he leered down at her.

"Get out of my way." Lily said, unthinkingly trying to brush past him towards Sirius and Remus who looked like they were struggling now.

"How dare you, Mudblood! _Crucio_!"

If Lily could have fathomed any words at that point she would have said how all she could think about was the excruciating pain, as it happened she writhed around on the floor unable to make any sound other than the blood curdling scream that came out of her as a result of the torture she was being put under. It was sheer hell, she couldn't comprehend anything other than how much pain she was in and all she wanted was to die, so the pain could end. And then the pain eased and Lily lay on the ground, her body shaking as she mustered her depleting strength and shot a Stunning spell which he lazily cast aside, his eyes focused on a fast approaching figure behind Lily.

James upon arriving at the house had seen what could only be described as a raging battle – all around him all he could see was devastation and duels. His heart was thudding as the blood pumping around his body felt spiked with adrenaline. A few Stunners came his way which he dodged as he ran into the crowd, he passed Marls and Tia who were duelling Mulciber. James shot a full body bind curse at him while his attention was taken up with fighting the girls, effectively winning them their duel. They turned around to see who their saviour was, at which James hastily choked out, "where's Lily?"

Marlene replied shakily, "I don't know James, but you need to find her quickly James, my dad warned me about this."

"What do you mean?" James asked as they ran away from the ensuing masses of Death Eaters that were apparating into the house; they hid in a sheltered cove through which they had a good view of the ongoing battle. Marlene launched into an explanation, meanwhile putting her arms around Tia who was shaking uncontrollably.

"This is meant to be a warning, a demonstration of power almost by the Death Eaters, Dad said it's been on the cards for a long time, his spies at the Auror department have been saying how they've heard Death Eaters talking about an event called The Awakening, it's almost like they want to let the world know how deadly they are, and what better place to do so than at the wedding of two Aurors who also happen to be the biggest blood traitors about?"

"Do you think Voldemort will show his face?"

"According to Dad's sources he's abroad, and he knows that Dumbledore will turn up sooner or later, so I don't think so, but the Death Eaters are just here to announce their presence to the world. And to gain any possible recruits, and James even though Lily is Muggleborn, she's extremely talented at magic, and Voldemort will want to use her, they're going to be after her."

"Marls, I'm going to run out and find her, you two stay here." James said making his way back towards where the fighting was taking place.

"No way, we're coming with you!" Marlene said as she pulled Tia up and ran after him. James in the distance saw Lily's flaming red hair duelling fiercely with Malfoy. He began to run towards them, faster than his legs could carry him and stumbled as he watched the terrible scene play out before him: Lily collapsing to the floor like a lifeless rag doll, her limbs folding in on themselves as she shrieked in pain, writhing around on the floor. It was like all the volume from the room had been muted, and he couldn't hear the duels or screaming round him, all his hearing was tuned into was the horrific sound of Lily screaming in pain as she was tortured and James didn't think he had heard anything as awful. He ran towards them with blind rage and felt convinced that he would kill Malfoy, he would murder the man for hurting his Lily.

"Lily!" James said, his eyes burning from rage as he lifted her into his arms in one smooth motion from the floor and set her down, steadying her with one arm around her waist. She was still shaking, and this added to James' fury as he thought of how she had been tortured and there was nothing he could have done about it.

"Come to save your girl?" sneered Malfoy, wand out as he sized James up.

"My my, how sweet, ever the hero Potter!" Malfoy spat, and before James knew what was happening Malfoy started throwing hexes at him and James became involved in his first ever real duel, with a real Death Eater. Malfoy knew how to duel, and he definitely knew more deadly curses than James, but James was fuelled by the image of Lily rolling around in pain on the floor while she was being tortured, and her screams still rang in his ears making James wonder if he'd ever be able to forget that. James shot spell after spell at Malfoy and in his fury he became stronger and more confident and it was evident that Malfoy was struggling. James could feel his wand vibrating from the energy that it was currently exuberating and he felt feverish. At this point Lily had recuperated enough to join his side, sending spells of her own at Malfoy, and it wasn't long before he lay unconscious on the floor.

"Lil, we need to get out of here!" James said, grabbing her as he ushered her towards the fireplace, hoping they would be able to Floo out; he could see Sirius and Remus – who was sporting a very bloody gash on the side of his face – moving towards them and he gestured them towards the large fireplace. Just as they approached it, a figure stepped out from the emerald flames and James' breath got stuck as he realised who he was looking at – dark, heavy lidded eyes and masses of shiny black hair, and the most malicious smile – Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of them, caressing her wand with her clawed hands.

"Leaving so soon? The fun's just started!" Bellatrix cackled.

" _Stupefy_!"Sirius shot at her, but she dodged and furiously shot back at him with a Cruiciatus Curse which he managed to spring away from just in time.

"Cousin! Is that any way to greet a family member?" Bellatrix sneered. She eyed the three Marauders and Lily up as if deliberating which one she should kill first.

"You're no family of mine. _Expelliarmus_!" Sirius cried.

"Filthy blood traitor!" Bellatrix spat, she deflected the curse and advance upon them, sending endless torrents of deadly spells. Lily cast the strongest shield charm she could muster between Bellatrix and the three boys, but in her haste didn't see the advancing figure who came up behind her pulled her by her hair towards the fireplace.

Lily screamed, "James!" the unknown figure pulled her towards the fireplace, whilst Bellatrix hit her with " _Petrificus Totalus_ " and Lily was unable to move, the only parts of her body which could move were her eyes that swivelled around in horror looking for James.

"No, no way!" James cried as he ran after them and hit the Death Eater who was dragging Lily with a stunning spell. James recognised him as Dolohov just as he saw that he had got him square in the back and James ran forwards as Sirius and Remus ran after him engaging Bellatrix in a duel. James performed the counter curse on Lily and she got up shakily, he tried to pull her towards the fireplace, still desperately trying to get her out of that wretched mansion, but Lily wasn't having any. She ran towards Sirius and Remus and joined in their battle with Bellatrix. James ran to join them, just as he saw Lily hit in the chest with a purple spell and his heart stopped. She seemed to carry on with the duel as if she was okay, but her movements were no longer fast and agile, they were sluggish almost. The duel was intense and Sirius and Remus' energy was fading fast, Lily's whole body was coming up with large abnormal purple bruises that blossomed over her white skin like flowers, and James wondered how much longer this could go on.

Just as this thought entered his mind, the ceiling shook and the ground trembled; a flash of golden light caught the attention of Bellatrix and James felt a thousand times lighter once he saw who had just arrived.

"Dumbledore!" James gasped as Bellatirx Disapprated, disappearing into thin air.

Dumbledore had arrived with Alastor Moody, the Prewett brothers and Edgar Bones , all of whom were Aurors. Upon their arrival, all the Death Eaters seemed to have Disapparated. A quiet calm fell upon the scene. James looked around as he took in the damage that had been caused, and he felt physically sick as he saw that what was meant to be the happiest day of Alice and Frank's lives had turned into a catastrophe: Tia was trying to wake an unconscious Marlene and Moony ran to join her; Alice was crying quietly in the corner as she nursed Frank's wounds; Molly and Arthur Weasley were helping to get everyone off the floor as Professor McGonagall, who had been one of the wedding guests ran around trying to help all the wounded.

"Prongs! Prongs look at Lily." Sirius said as he caught Lily, who was about to collapse on the floor. Her eyes were hooded, and blood was spilling from her mouth, the red staining the front of her beautiful green dress.

James could feel nothing but fear as he pulled her into his arms. "Lil, Lily come on baby open your eyes," he said in desperation. Sirius called out to Dumbledore who came running assessing Lily over his half-moon spectacles – "Miss Evans had been cursed with some truly Dark magic, she needs to be taken to the hospital immediately." Dumbledore said making Portkeys one after the other for all the wounded to take to St Mungo's.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sirius asked, unable to take his eyes off Lily who was fading fast.

Dumbledore looked at the two boys as they held on to Lily, "I really cannot say, the way Dark magic works is unfathomable; all I can do is hope."


End file.
